Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Footage from this series was used for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. =Plot= "From hundreds of millions of years ago, in the age of the dinosaurs, 5 warriors revive in the present time!" 170,000,000 years ago, five ancient human tribes, with the protection of the Guardian Beasts, coexisted with the dinosaurs. This ended when the evil Witch Bandora started a war on the dinosaurs because of the death of her son Kai. Bandora decided that the only way Kai's death could be avenged was if she sold her soul to Great Satan, an evil, almost ice-like head creature who had immense power and who later in the series could be summoned by Bandora. In the end, the five tribes were ruined and the dinosaurs became extinct. The Guardian Beasts sealed Bandora and her minions on the planet Nemesis before going into hibernation. In 1992, Nemesis returned to Earth's orbit. Two astronauts exploring the planet accidentally released her and her minions from their prison. With Bandora free, her arch-enemy, the Mysterious Wizard Barza retreated to his underground lair 2,000 metres belows the apartment building where he worked as a front. There, he revived the five Holy Warriors of Justice he had been guarding, who had been in suspended animation to be awakened when they were needed. These five were each a member of the ancient human tribes, who coexisted with the dinosaurs. With the aid of the Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers fought Bandora and her Dora Monsters. Later in the series, after the five had become used to modern times, the leader's big brother comes forth with tales of jealousy and vengeance. =Characters= Zyurangers "Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!" *Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/(Armed) TyrannoRanger *Burai/DragonRanger (17-42, 49) *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *Etof Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *Daim Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *Risha Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger Allies *Mysterious Wizard Barza *Gnome (8, 17-18) *Ryota (17-18) *Jin (11) *Fairy DonDon (14) *Spirit of Life Clotho (21-42) The Bandora Gang *Great Satan (30-31, 47-50) *Witch Bandora *Kai (47-50) *Grifforzer *Lamie(-Scorpion) (19-50) *Tottpatt & Bookback *Pleprechuan *Dokiita Golems (29-50) *Golems Monsters Dora Monsters *Dora Titan (1-2) *Dora Skeleton (2) *Dora Minotauros (3-4) *Dora Sphinx (5-6) *Dora Goblin (7) *Dora Circe (8) *Dora Cockatrice (9) *Dora Cockatrice II (10) *Dora Jin (11) *Dora Argus (12) *Dora Ladon (13) *Dora Knight (15) *Dora Endos (16) *Dora Pixie (23) *Dora Tortoise (24) *Dora Tarantula (25) *Dora Boogaranan (26) *Dora Guzzler (27) Dokiita-Dora Monsters *Dora Franke (28-29) *Zombie Franke (29-30) *Satan Franke (30-31) *Dora Narcissus (32) *Dora Reiger (33) *Dora Ninja (35, 49-50) *Dora Ganrock (36) *Dora Goldhorn (37) *Dora Silkis (38) *Dora Fake (40-42) *Dora Antaeus (43) *Dora Chimaera (44, 49-50) *Dora Unicorn (45) *Dora Mirage (46, 49-50) Zyu2 Monsters *Goofish (1) *Fleamonster (2) *Jellyfishmonster (3) *Mantismonster (4) *Dramole (5) *Bee Monster (6) *Parrot Monster (7) *Peckster (8) *Lysinator (9) *Pumpkin Rapper (10) *Speed Shark (11) *Soccadillo (12) *Rhinoblaster (13) *Crayfishmonster (14) *Oystermonster (15) *Piranha Head (16) *Pre-Gorilla (17) *Galamander (18) *Flowerbaster (19) *Octophantom (20) *HoeSoilBeetle (21) *Venueleon (22) *Robogoat (23) *MinGuitar (24) *Turban Shell (25) Mecha *Dora Talos (47-50) Others *Magic Spinning Wheel (34) *Monster Goda (39) =Arsenal= *Dino Bucklers *Dinocystals *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick/RangerGun/RangerSword **Thunder Slinger *Legendary Weapons/Howling Cannon **Ryuugekiken **Mothbreaker **Triceralance **Saber Daggers **Ptera Arrow *Dinosaur Eggs *Dragon Armor *Zyusouken =Zaurer Machines= *Roadzaurer 1 *Sidezaurer 2 *Sidezaurer 3 =Guardian Beasts= *Ultimate Daizyujin **Zyutei Daizyujin ***Beast Tank DinoTanker/Daizyujin ****Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus ****Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth ****Guardian Beast Triceratops ****Guardian Beast SaberTiger ****Guardian Beast Pteranodon ***Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar ****Gouryuujin ***Beast Knight God King Brachion =Episodes= #The Birth #The Rebirth! #Fight! Land of Despair #Revive, Legendary Weapons #Scary Riddles #Stand!! Daizyujin #I Can See, I Can See #Fear! The Abrupt Eater #Run! Prince of Eggs #No More Monkeys! #My Master! #Papa's a Vampire!? #Fire! The Golden Arrow #Becoome Small! #Destroy! The Dark Super Sword #The Great Sneeze Plot #The Sixth Hero #The Brothers' Sword of Hatred #Female Warrior Scorpion! #Daizyujin's Last Day #Guardian Beast's Great Riot #Combine! Gouryuujin #I Like, Like the Small Miracle Ball #Turtles Forever #The Park Where Demons Dweel #Together Spirits in Shaved Ice #I Want To Eat Mei #Great Upgrade! Clay Monsters #A Mystery!? The Attacking Beast Knight God #Satan Comes!! #Reborn! The Ultimate God #Geki! Kill Your Tears #Teach Me! The Jewel of Bravery #Burai Lives! #Ninja Warrior, Boi #Smash It! The Mirror of Death #A Dinosaur is Born #Princess Mei's Seven Metamorphoses #Tears of a Subterranean Beast #Burai's Departure of Death #Blaze, Burai!! #Burai Dies... #Live Again! Zyusouken #Swordswoman! Japan's Best #Dumbass Boys #Presenting! The Vicious Squadron #Break In! The Final Deciding Battle #The Son of Darkness #The Gods Lost!! #Long Live the Dinosaurs =Zyu2 Episodes= #Resurgence! Wicked Sushi?! #The Red Rash of Courage #The Invincible Big Jelly Strikes!! #The Insect and the Prey #Arise! The Fallen Brother's Spirit! #Buzz! The Stinging Nuisance #Double Squawk! Flapping Destruction #Prank of the Tricky Crow #Macho! The Vandilzed Cars #Dangerous Pumpkin Harvest #Argue! Sibling Indifference #Decisive Football Match! #Evil American-Football Game! #The Horrible Squadron Strikes Back?! #Terror Below the Waves #Great Revolt! The Fish Puppeteer #The White Babboon of Mimic #Burn! The Scaley Reptile #Blossoming Jealousy #The Squid's Thieving Jar #Scramble for the Scarab! #Deadly Trap of the Flytrap! #The Brother's Sword of Hope #Hark! Musical Cicada Attacks!! #Tempered Shell! Burai Dies Again...